


don't set just yet

by VinculumStellarum



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Gen, oops! all projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinculumStellarum/pseuds/VinculumStellarum
Summary: No matter what, you had to capture tonight's sunset.
Kudos: 2





	don't set just yet

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I don't really have a lot to say about this fic. I was thinking about early May tonight while I was out, when I'd spent a few nights running about the neighbourhood for a good place to take pictures of the sunset before it faded too much. this fic is basically about that and the feelings I sorta had around it, give or take. it's shorter than my usual stuff but that's okay!
> 
> there's implied quarantining as a result of covid-19, but I don't know that it's something to really tag for? I'm more than open to tagging for it though, I just don't know what the tag is for it ww
> 
> hope you'll enjoy :)

Leon dashed through the streets, phone at the ready like an item of worship.

The sun was setting, and the sky was absolutely beautiful; a gradient of blues and oranges coated the empty air, and streaks of bold orange and pink clouds littered the sky, too saturated for any phone camera to capture masterfully. A rarity in the city, the sunset danced around the tall cityscape, peeking behind apartment towers and looming over the open streets, emphasizing every small bump and crack in the cold concrete streets in its golden glow. Although it would be impossible to take any pictures that would truly do the scenery justice, the chameleon-hooded boy was undeterred, his legs carrying him from block to block on autopilot.

He was winded, and it was so hard to see it from here, but Leon _needed_ pictures of that sky. It was too pretty to let fall unrecorded, swallowed by darkness without a trace of the colour that was. A proper view be damned, he was trying his hardest, but despite the flood in his camera roll from the last five minutes alone, he wasn’t yet satisfied. This wasn’t good enough. He needed to be able to enjoy and capture the sky in its fullest, and although this wasn’t originally the plan he had for tonight—he had come into the city by transit to visit his dad mid-shift, and was going to bring him a much-needed coffee—this took priority.

Stumbling forth and getting closer to losing the last bit of stamina he had left, time was running out for the boy to take the photos he desired. The sky was starting to get darker, and he hadn’t made it to a clear enough spot yet… He knew where to find one, there was a plaza just up ahead, but it was still a few blocks yet and he wasn’t sure he’d make it in time. This didn’t need to be so important, so why was it to him? He was supposed to have gone to Sunny Park Café, and surely his dad was getting impatient by now. He’d just about worn himself out trying to get these damned pictures, too.

He knew the reason in his heart, but he only wanted to avoid it. He’d been spending so much time indoors these days that he’d started to forget what living in the sunset truly felt like.

It wasn’t like it was his fault for that, but it was hard to believe. Recent circumstances had caused him to have to stay home more often recently, and while he still went to work, that was… really it. Besides the view from any of the windows in his home, but most often his bedroom window, the only other time he really saw the sunset if at all was on the way to and from work from his dad’s old minivan. Of course, that was if he was leaving before pitch dark, given the kind of job he worked. He missed it.

He missed the sunset. He missed being outdoors like he used to. Just this once, he wanted to relive his past days.

After a quick breather, Leon had finally made it to the park plaza, and he stood on the edge of the central fountain, aiming his phone at the sky and taking as many photos as he could decently. The sun had nearly slipped below the horizon by now, and the clouds weren’t as bold as they were when he’d stepped foot outside the _Tune Street-Museca_ subway station. He was a little bit disappointed, but he couldn’t really be upset about it; the pictures he was able to take now still turned out quite nicely. Behind him lurked darkness, and he knew that night would soon be upon him, but Leon didn’t mind. MZDad always liked being with the stars, so they made him think of him.

Speaking of his dads, Dad was still waiting for his coffee, wasn’t he? Shit, he’d totally forgotten. A smaller coffee shop chain was nearby, off the tail of the street that led him here, but if he bought Dad’s coffee there, it’d be cold by the time it reached him. Sunny Park made better coffee, anyways.

Leon chose to take it easy as he walked on his way back to the subway station. His mission had been accomplished, and all there was left to do now was finish his errand and bask in the city's bright neon lights.


End file.
